A Missing Scene
by Frigg
Summary: I borrowed the characters of BBC's "Robin Hood" to write this --- I thought that it was missing from "Walkabout"


**Missing Scene from RH 2-10 (or rather one that I would have liked to include)**

Robin paused long enough to see Marian raise her head and look around until her gaze fell on him, and he could see that she relaxed. He nodded imperceptibly at her, and then turned his horse and rode out of Nottingham. He could hear from the sheriff's shouting that he would soon be the target of his pursuit – again.

He grinned, as he watched Will racing from the castle. He held back long enough for Will to catch up, hauling the younger man up onto the horse.

"She's safe," Will said.

"I know," Robin said, as he spurred on the horse. "Let's get out of here."

Back at the castle, Marian inhaled sharply. She should have known that she could trust Robin to bring back the sheriff, even if it would have been the last thing he'd ever do. And Guy --- she should also have known that he would have hoped for her consent to marry him – that would be the only thing that could have lead him to stay at Nottingham and fight; he would not look like a coward in her eyes.

But she would never have contemplated marrying him – would she? She closed her eyes, seeing Will before her, giving her back her ring – Robin's ring, and she could hear Robin's voice imploring her that he loved her, just before he kissed her goodbye in the tree.

No doubt, Guy loved her too – in his own, twisted way – he loved her because he believed that her pureness could purge him of all his prior sins and make him clean again. Her love would save him. The only problem was – that she did not love _him_; she loved Robin. That she had chosen to come back to the castle had given Guy hope – hope that she should never have given him; hope that she loved him after all and regretted that she had left him at the altar.

She shivered slightly; she was inexplicably drawn to Guy – she could not help herself, but she hated it. She felt like she betrayed Robin – and she loved Robin with all of her heart and it was Robin that she wanted.

Well, at least the deception and the hope Guy foolishly held might be what would keep Robin and the gang alive – and with Allan on her side hoping to get back in Robin's good grace - perhaps they could survive until the king returned.

Marian left her place at the door, she saw Will run past her and she waved at him. He nodded; he was on his way out – and she would be alone again. She wanted to go to her room, her prison – her lonely prison - and she almost succeeded getting out unnoticed. Not entirely, though. Before she could close the door behind her, Guy caught hold of her.

"Where are you going," the coldness and the suspicion was back in his voice, she could tell. "I was going to bed, I'm tired," she stammered.

"Now that Nottingham is saved – by Hood," he snarled, "I suppose that things are as before; you still won't marry me." The bitterness in his voice was evident.

"No – at least not now," Marian replied. "I cannot – my father so recently dead ... and everything is still so confusing. Perhaps – when things are settling down – and we know whether the king will return ... then ... perhaps." _Yes, perhaps ... except for the fact that when the king returns, I will be marrying Robin, not you! _She though defiantly

"Please, Guy," she said aloud. "Please let me go, this day has been tiring for all of us; I need to be for myself – we were almost killed today. And please stop pressuring me, Guy. I cannot give you what you want right now." Her voice broke as if she was going to cry.

His expression softened and his voice was almost kind. "Of course, Marian. I understand. Get some sleep. We'll talk in the morning."

Marian slipped out the door and almost ran to the room she had also occupied when last she stayed at the castle; when her father was still alive. She closed the door behind her and leaned against it. She drew a long, sharp breath. _Oh, if only Robin had been here; she so needed to feel his arms around her. _She sat down on her bed, hugging her knees trying to get some comfort from thinking of her betrothed.

Back at the outlaws' camp, the gang had managed to clear the traces of the sheriff's visit. The children and their "mother" had been sent away with some means and the promise of severe repercussions if ever they did something like this again. And most importantly, the pact had been returned to its hiding place.

John was seriously guilt-ridden, blaming himself for everything. "I won't forgive myself," he said, "if the sheriff ever finds this camp again." Robin had reassured him that everything was forgotten, John was a good man who cared about his fellow man and he should not apologise for that.

Much was not sure that the sheriff had actually been sleep-walking, but Robin would not put it past him. In fact, he would not put anything past that man and after they had joked a bit about this and listened to a story of Djaq's had told them a story of a man she had known who had milked all of his goats in his sleep, the cheery mood was back in the camp. However, Robin's mood was not exuberant. He did not like at all that Marian had played herself back in the arms of Gisborne – when she should be in his. The gang settled down to eat, chatting away, but Robin was quiet and he could feel John's eyes resting on him, inquisitively.

Afterwards, Robin rose and stood staring out into the darkness, his arms folded over his chest. John came up to him. "Tis' difficult when you love a woman and she's apparently with another man," he said.

Robin looked at him. "Yes," he just said.

"I couldn't help seeing the ring that Allan brought you from Marian. You are not someone, who just give away jewellery and therefore it must be something very important, am I right?"

Robin sent him a crooked grin: "Yeah, it's an engagement ring, John. I asked Marian to marry me that day when you saved me from the tree – and she said yes."

"And now she's back with Gisborne; then I understand why you're so gloomy." John put a hand on his young leader's shoulder.

"I'm not gloomy, John – I'm bloody jealous!" Robin exclaimed. "I miss her – and I am worried about her. Even though Marian trust that Gisborne is a gentleman – I don't. He's a ruthless git at best ... a murderer, who will stop at nothing. I bear the scar to witness that. Protecting me, she said – who will protect her, John?" The despair showed clearly in his eyes and in his voice.

John clasped his shoulder. "She can protect herself – at best. At least as long as she doesn't do anything foolish – such as dressing up as the Nightwatchman or giving in that she loves you."

"Yeah, that's what I'm afraid of, too," Robin admitted. Then he straightened. "I'm going to see her, John."

"Are you out of your mind," the big man exclaimed. "You can't go back there today, they will be watching out for you!"

"Neither the Sheriff nor Gisborne have enough imagination to believe that I would actually go back to the castle today --- not when I have escaped after bringing the Sheriff back. Why should they? They don't suspect Marian and me – not after the "hostage" situation."

"Are you entirely sure of that?" John inquired.

Robin nodded. "Neither of us have let on, Gisborne probably still believes that one day Marian will marry him – and the Sheriff, well he might not like Marian, but he does not consider her dangerous, merely an annoying woman. I need to see her, John."

John nodded. "OK – but watch yourself."

Robin sent him a grin. "I will, John. Don't wait up for me," he said and disappeared into the darkness.

John sighed, as he watched him go.

Robin halted his horse at a fair distance from Nottingham and went the rest of the way on foot. He had brought his bow and arrows, and as the only way in left was over the walls and roofs of the castle, that was the way that he chose.

He managed to climb the wall unnoticed and hid in the shadows from the guards patrolling the battlements. Then he slid through the door in the tower leading towards the room where Marian had resided when she was last at the castle, hoping that they had not changed her accommodation.

Once or twice he had to slip into a gallery as guards passed – and finally he glimpsed Gisborne, standing outside the door, for which Robin was heading, looking as if he wanted to burst into the room behind it. _Marian_, Robin grinned to himself. She still had the same rooms. Fortunately, Gisborne left, looking like a man forlorn in love. _And perhaps he is – but she is mine!_ Robin almost snarled to himself. He hoped that Marian had not locked the door, but if she had --- well, Robin could pick a lock if he had to.

The door was locked. _Sensible girl after all,_ Robin thought to himself and removed the pin, which he kept in his pocket for the very purpose. Soon the door opened and Robin slid into the dark room, apparently unnoticed by Marian.

Marian had dozed off and woke with a start as she felt somebody approaching through the dark room. _Guy!_ She thought – but then she felt a pair of arms go round her and the well-known scent of forest, horse, sweat and leather – and Robin.

"Robin, thank the Lord – but what are you doing here?"

She could feel but not see his grin as his lips sought hers. "Isn't that obvious," she heard him whisper just before he kissed her. She gave into the kiss; she had really needed this ever since he had left her to play out the little charade in the tree, needed his kiss and his reassuring arms around her. She thought of Guy's proposal and shuddered involuntarily.

Robin felt it and broke the kiss. "What's the matter, love," he asked.

"Nothing really, just that Guy proposed to me this afternoon again – because he ... well, wanted to save me, or so he said. Lord Jasper proposed to him that he and his family would be safe – and Guy ... the only chance to save me would be, if I became his wife. "Friends" did not count, he said. But --- I couldn't; I thought of you and me and our plan ... and of the people – I couldn't leave them ... and I – you had said that I must live .. Will told me ..." Marian rambled.

"At this point, love, I feel like shouting as if to Much – shut up!" Robin grinned. "I know what I said – and I meant it, but I'm sure that ... well, if that was the only chance, marrying Gisborne ... then I would track him down and kill him, eventually."

"That's a horrid scenario," Marian gasped.

"Perhaps," Robin said, caressing the cheek of his beloved, "but nonetheless it is what I'd do – I'd move heaven and earth to get to you, you know that."

"Yes, Will said you would," Marian murmured.

"Will ...?"

"Will saw Guy proposing to me – and I presume that you had told him to do anything, no matter what, to save me. So he said that I should do it, if it meant that Guy would rescue me from the city. And he also said that you would move heaven and earth to find me."

"And I would – but I am glad that you were so wilful that you didn't consent, after all. I would hate to think you in the arms of Guy of Gisborne. And by the way, didn't you trust me enough to believe that I would bring back the Sheriff? After all it was you, who called me in to help."

"My wilfulness is usually not what you are most pleased about, my love – and yes, of course, I trust you and I'm glad that you did find the Sheriff."

Robin bent his head and kissed her again. This time more ardently, trying to show her how much he missed her and how much he wanted her back with him.

Marian felt his need and pulled him down onto the bed with her. When he realised this, he broke the kiss and looked inquisitively at her. "But, lady Marian, what are you doing?" he said with a cheeky smirk.

"Trying to get you to rest a while, you look so tired. And to be honest, I miss having your shoulder to rest on when I fall asleep." Marian said, blushingly.

"What did you expect, running around after the weasel all day?" Robin asked. "But – I can't go to sleep here, if I do, they'll catch me. I can only stay for an hour or two, I have to leave before it gets light. Come with me, Marian. I repeat – it's too dangerous for you to be here. You may be able to protect me, but _I_ can't protect _you _properly."

"We've discussed this before, and I can't, Robin. I must stay here – both for your sake and or the people of Nottingham's sake. Guy and the Sheriff don't care about them; I've seen that one time too many – and if I need to find you, I'll send Allan – he'll never betray me."

"You may trust Allan – but I don't!"

"As Will will tell you, Allan would like nothing better than to be trusted by you again", Marian said.

"Ha," Robin snorted. "Still, the Sheriff found the camp ..."

"That's no fault of Allan's ..," Marian retorted. "He may have told Guy where the gang gets in and out, and where your food stores are, but he has never betrayed the location of the camp."

"No, you're right – but I still don't like it. I don't trust him anymore and I want you with me, you know that."

"Yes, Robin. I do – and I want to be with you. I trust that we shall soon be able to. The king cannot disregard your messages – Lardner must have reached him by now, and Carter, too. And once he reads your messages, he will not hesitate."

Robin smiled. "I certainly hope not. And, although reluctantly, I have to give in. Although, I believe that you're much too wilful for your own good."

"You'd probably not love me so much, if I weren't," Marian retorted.

"No, probably not," Robin consented with a grin. "Promise me, though, that you'll not risk reliving the Nightwatchman. It's much too dangerous to let him reappear. I could not bear the consequences if you are caught – and I'm so faraway. Promise me, Marian," he stressed. She nodded, although reluctantly.

"Now, stop talking, my love," he said. "There's not much time left this night and I do want to kiss you some more," he added and pulled her into his embrace again.

After a while, Marian sighed contentedly and fell asleep, resting against Robin's shoulder. Robin could not sleep. He just lay for a while, feeling her even breath against his neck. Then he gently released himself and got up. He went to the desk and found a small piece of parchment and a pen, then he wrote a short note: "I love you – behave! R." closed her hand around it and leaned to kiss her forehead. She smiled in her sleep.

Then he pulled the covers over her and snuck out of the room. Now, he had to get back the way he came. He shrugged; Dangerous? Perhaps, Impossible? Nah --- but if he didn't try – what would be the fun in that?


End file.
